Iruka's Pet
by Kiterie
Summary: KakaIruGen YAOI Kakashi gets Iruka a pet. This is a gift fic for FastForward. In her world Iruka refers to Genma as his puppy well this plays off that and the fact Kakashi summons dogs... it's cracky but she wanted it. And she's my Kakashi so she gets it.


Written for FastForward/Sarge

--

Iruka nuzzled his lover's neck, snuggling up against his half naked form. "What did you ever do without me?" he teased.

"Maa... I read, I trained, and I went on missions. So, same things I do now," Kakashi answered in a rather serious tone, but with a teasing smile on his lips.

"Mmm... I bet you were so lonely with only your books to keep you company."

"I had my summons, but you're better."

"Summons are nice, I'm sure, but they can't do certain things..." Iruka purred, rubbing against the silver-haired nin.

"Well, there was this one summon, but I never could get him trained properly."

The chunin stared at him, horrified. 'He doesn't mean? Surely not...'

"I mean, sure, I could get him to speak, but he never said the right things. He wouldn't sit on command or beg, and he was always humping my leg..." Kakashi seemed thoughtful.

Iruka decided that, while his lover was perverted, he couldn't mean what he was implying, and he had obviously misunderstood... That had to be it.

"Iruka, you're a teacher. Maybe you could give me some pointers," Kakashi said brightly. "I could summon him and show you how he behaves, and you could tell me what I'm doing wrong with him."

"Uh, Kakashi, I don't think training summons is quite the same as teaching pre-genin."

"Aw, sure it is. Well, training summons is probably easier than trying to teach those little monsters to sit still and pay attention," the silver-haired man said, nodding thoughtfully at the last bit.

It was curiosity, combined with sick fascination over the thought, that made him say it. Because there was no other reason he would have said it. "Uh... okay." And, he watched with that same sick fascination as his lover stood up, gently pushing Iruka off of his lap as he did so. Then, Kakashi grinned, bit his thumb, and slapped it on the floor beside the couch. There was a lot more smoke than Iruka thought was necessary for even a big dog, but he just chalked it up to Kakashi being a show off.

Iruka stood there, looking at the floor expectantly, but instead of a dog, there were feet... human feet. His eyes trailed up the man's legs while his confused brain tried to catch up.

It finally registered with him, as he stared at the half hard cock, that the person Kakashi had 'summoned' was naked. He blushed and forced his eyes up, only to find himself staring into a face he knew fairly well, a dog collar and leash hanging loosely around the man's neck.

The other shinobi smirked at him. "Like what you see, sensei?"

"Genma?" He managed before the shock and blood loss caught up to him.

--

"You could have at least told him to sit on the couch." Genma leaned over to check on the chunin, and assure himself Iruka hadn't hit his head too hard.

"I didn't think he'd pass out. I figured, if anything, he'd get mad and hit me."

"Iruka-sensei... come on, open your eyes," he coaxed, brushing the brown hair out of the way. Slowly, the brown eyes opened. When they finally focused on his face, the blush came back in full force; and, when Genma realized he was about to pass out on him, again, he did the only thing he could think of... he licked him.

He chuckled as he watched the startled chunin scramble away from him. "You... You licked me!"

"I told you he's badly trained," Kakashi piped up, drawing a glare from his lover.

"It worked," Genma said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I don't know why you thought this kind of stupid practical joke would be remotely funny!"

Kakashi flinched slightly but then walked over and knelt beside the brunette. "Iruka-koi..."

"Don't you dare 'Iruka-koi' me!" The chunin shouted, still glaring. "Your stupid joke is... is... IS STUPID!"

"Would it be stupid if it wasn't a joke?" Kakashi asked in a low soothing voice as he brushed Iruka's cheek with the back of his hand.

Genma remained quiet as he watched the chunin's expression. The anger drained, and two brown eyes turned to stare at him for a moment before turning back to stare at the copy-nin. Fear and confusion suddenly warred for dominance on the tan face. "You and Genma...?"

"No, no, my koi. Well, at least, not since you and I. But, I thought you should know. So did Genma. Although, I hadn't thought it would go quite this way." Kakashi ran his thumb over the scar on the chunin's nose, and Genma watched as Iruka's eyes fluttered shut briefly at the touch. He had to hand it to Kakashi... the man had a way with words.

Iruka looked over at him again, blushing slightly. "Um... why exactly are you naked?"

"It's just how the summon works."

"You really are his summon?" The confusion was back, and Genma had to force himself not to laugh at the way the chunin's eyebrow twitched.

"Not exactly. Back when we were in the ANBU together, Kakashi was trying to modify the summoning jutsu. He thought that it could be used to pull people back from a battle when injured. Or, for a team member to summon the rest of the squad to their position. I got the honor of being his guinea pig."

"So, the jutsu works?"

"For short distances, yes, but it uses a lot of chakra."

"Okay, but why exactly are you naked?"

"Because your boyfriend thought it would be funny and refuses to fix it now," he said, scooting next to the other two shinobi. "He did it in front of our entire squad as a 'demonstration'." Genma made a face at Kakashi before smiling at Iruka again.

"He was right," Iruka snickered. "It is pretty funny."

"Was he now?" He was practically sitting in the chunin's lap at this point.

Kakashi, who was still kneeling next to his lover, gently tilted Iruka's chin and kissed him. "You can keep the mutt, if you want, my Iruka," he murmured, their lips still brushing. "He could keep you company while I'm away, and he'd make a good guard dog."

"I thought you said he was a bad puppy. You couldn't train him."

"Mm-hmm... but I also said you'd be good at training him."

Genma watched, fascinated by the way the two flirted. It was making him incredibly hard watching the way Kakashi's hand trailed down his lover's neck to the man's bare chest.

"You wouldn't be jealous?" Iruka purred against the light touches.

"He can be our pet. I have no reason to be jealous of a pet, now do I?"

"No... I suppose not." Iruka leaned up to kiss the silver-haired nin lightly before turning to look at Genma. "So, Genma, is that what you want? Do you want to be my puppy?"

He decided that was an invitation and jumped in the chunin's lap, knocking him over before grinning playfully and licking his nose.

Iruka laughed and pushed him back a little bit so he could sit up. "Bad puppy!"

"I'll be your puppy as long as you promise not to leave my care up to him."

Kakashi stuck his tongue out at the tokubetsu. "I'll have you know I take very good care of my summons."

Genma rolled his eyes at the protest. "So... Iruka-sensei... promise to take good care of me?"

"You can't be any harder to take care of then this brat, who saves all his effort for one particular activity in life."

"Mmm... I think he cheats with that eye of his," Genma said, winking at Kakashi playfully. "Although, I'm not complaining."

"I'll have you know, I don't need to use my eye. I'm just talented." The silver-haired man nuzzled the tan neck, nibbling softly where the flesh dipped against the curve of the man's collar bone.

"I have to agree. After all, he's even good blindfolded," Iruka leaned against his love's shoulder, smiling up at him.

"He lets you blindfold him?" Genma actually sounded surprised.

"He lets me do whatever I want." The smirk and cocky remark garnered a raised eyebrow from the tokubetsu.

The blond watched as pale fingers dusted a tanned cheek lovingly. "See, love. If you can teach me new tricks, then training him should be a piece of cake," Kakashi murmured against the chunin's lips before capturing them in another kiss. Genma already knew the man was a bit of an exhibitionist, although usually his hid his face. What surprised him was that the chunin seemed to be one as well.

He leaned forward a bit more, not even fully concious of the action. Kakashi lapped at his lover's lips a moment more before drawing back. Iruka moaned, leaning towards his retreating lover's mouth, who nipped at the man's lips again. "I think our new pet would like some attention too," Kakashi said, chuckling softly and glancing in Genma's direction.

Iruka blinked, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he turned to look at the tokubetsu, obviously having forgotten for a moment about the man sitting on his lap. "Aw, is Puppy feeling ignored?" The brunette snaked out a hand, taking hold of the collar around Genma's neck, and pulling him forward.

--

Smut was here... . Sorry for link PM (if you're over 18 of course)

--

Kakashi slid in through the window and tossed his bag over the back of the couch as he headed towards the kitchen counter, where Iruka was chopping vegetables.

"Oomph! Hey, watch where you throw that. It's heavy!" Genma protested as the bag landed squarely on his stomach.

"No dogs on the couch. Off, mutt," Kakashi said with mock seriousness.

"Bite me." The tokubetsu said, shoving the pack roughly to the floor.

"I thought you said you got him trained?"

"I did," Iruka said, pulling the other's mask down and kissing him. "Watch." He planted another kiss on Kakashi's lips before turning to the blond still lying on the couch. "Puppy, heel."

In the time it took the copy-nin to blink, Genma was at Iruka's side, looking oddly like an obedient puppy waiting for his treat.

"Good boy, Puppy," the chunin said before planting a kiss on the blond's lips. "See," he grinned mischievously up at Kakashi. "He also knows how to sit, roll over, beg, and 'come' on command," Iruka said with a perfectly straight face

Kakashi pulled Iruka too him and kissed him briefly. "You may have been able to train him, but I think I've finally managed to completely corrupt you, love."

He and Genma both laughed when the bright blush quickly spread across the scarred cheeks.


End file.
